2011 USA new product catalog
Solid body guitars RG series Prestige line * RG3250MZ (page 10) * RG1527Z Premium line * RG920QMZ (page 2) * RG870Z (page 3) Standard line * RG7320Z (page 10) * RG470MHZ listed as RG470MH (page 11) * RG370DXZ * RG350MPZ * RG471AH (page 12) * RG321MH GIO line * GRG150DXB (page 15) ARZ series * ARZ800 (page 4) * ARZ400 (page 5) * ARZ307 ART series * ART700EQM (page 6) * ART500E (page 7) RGA series Standard line * RGA72TQMZE (page 8) * RGA72QME GIO line * GRGA42TQA (page 9) * GRGA42QA RGD series Prestige line * RGD2120Z (page 13) Standard line * RGD320Z * RGD7321 S series Prestige line * S5470Q (page 14) Standard line * S570MQM * S570B ART series GIO line * GART50QAL (page 15) Signature models Sam Totman * STM2 (page 16) James "Munky" Shaffer * APEX100 Hollow body guitars Artcore series * AGR73T (page 17) * AGR70 * AFS80T (page 18) * AF95 (page 19) * AG75 * AM73B Electric basses SR series Prestige line * SR4500E (page 22) * SR4505E Premium line * SR1400E (page 21) * SR1405E * SR1200E * SR1205E Standard line * SR605 (page 26) * SR500 * SR505 * SR506 * SR400QM (page 27) * SR405QM * SR300 (pages 28–29) * SR300M (page 28) * SR305 (page 29) * SR305M GIO line * GSR200 (page 34) * GSR205 * GSR206 miKro series / GIO line * GSRM20 (page 35) SRA series Standard line * SRA500 (page 30) * SRA300 Signature models Paul Gray * PDG2T tribute (page 23) Reginald "Fieldy" Arvizu * K5 (page 31) Peter Iwers * PIB2 ATK series Prestige line * ATK1200 (page 24) Standard line * ATK200 (page 25) GIO line * GATK20 Grooveline series Made in Japan * G104 (pages 32–33) * G105 ART Bass series GIO line * GARTB20 (page 35) : Pages 20–35 Amplifiers, effects & accessories : Pages 36–39 Acoustics Acoustic guitars Artwood (AW) series * AW380ECE (page 40) * AC350ECE * AC300ECE * AW300ECE (page 41) * AW300LECE * AW250ECE * AW300 (page 42) * AW300L * AW3080WC * AW250 (page 43) * AC300 * AC240 AEF series * AEF37ET (page 44) * AEF30E (page 45) * AEF1812E 12-string (page 46) * AEF18E * AEF18LE Signature models Steve Vai * EP10 (page 47) * EP5 Montage series * MSC380QM (page 48) * MSC380FM Exotic Wood (EW) series * EW35ABE limited edition (page 49) Talman series * TCY20E (page 50) * TCY15E Ukuleles * UEW20SGE (page 51) * UTCY10E Full catalog Note: Many model numbers listed in the "2011 New Stuff at NAMM" catalog included the finish codes. These finish codes are not considered part of the model name so they are omitted here. Also, many Edge Zero-equipped models were listed with model names which omit the "Z" signifier, as is the case for some catalogs for the US market. 2011 Winter NAMM catalog front-back cover.jpg | Cover 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p2-3.jpg | pages 2–3 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p4-5.jpg | pages 4–5 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p6-7.jpg | pages 6–7 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p8-9.jpg | pages 8–9 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p10-11.jpg | pages 10–11 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p12-13.jpg | pages 12–13 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p14-15.jpg | pages 14–15 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p16-17.jpg | pages 16–17 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p18-19.jpg | pages 18–19 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p20-21.jpg | pages 20–21 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p22-23.jpg | pages 22–23 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p24-25.jpg | pages 24–25 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p26-27.jpg | pages 26–27 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p28-29.jpg | pages 28–29 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p30-31.jpg | pages 30–31 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p32-33.jpg | pages 32–33 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p34-35.jpg | pages 34–35 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p36-37.jpg | pages 36–37 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p38-39.jpg | pages 38–39 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p40-41.jpg | pages 40–41 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p42-43.jpg | pages 42–43 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p44-45.jpg | pages 44–45 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p46-47.jpg | pages 46–47 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p48-49.jpg | pages 48–49 2011 Winter NAMM catalog p50-51.jpg | pages 50–51 Sources * 2011 New Stuff at NAMM Ibanez catalog See also * 2011 Asia catalog * 2011 Europe catalog * 2011 Japan catalog * 2012 North/ Central/ South America & Oceania catalog * 2011 USA catalog Category:Ibanez catalogs Category:2011 catalogs Category:USA catalogs Category:Catalogs with prices